


It's Kind of Obvious

by writingmypassions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Sleepwalking, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmypassions/pseuds/writingmypassions
Summary: In which Steve and Tony are both totally and completely crazy about each other, and everyone knows but them.





	1. Steve

The Avengers were a team, but they weren’t necessarily friends. Despite this, after everything that happened with Loki, Tony had asked the rest of the Avengers to live in his tower. Partially because he wanted them to be together in case something else happened, but mostly because he didn’t want to be alone. To them, however, he would never admit this. He just told them it was for safety purposes- that it had been Fury’s idea, that Pepper had nagged him about it until he gave in. Pepper knew how much he wanted them there, how much it would benefit him to have people around, so she kept quiet about it. He gave each of them their own floor in the Tower, and in the middle was the communal floor- kitchen, living room, laundry, gym. Tony tried to think of everything he could put on that floor so that they would want to spend time there. 

Tony Stark wasn’t someone who had a lot of friends. He was charming, certainly, but he typically either couldn’t tolerate people long enough to sustain any sort of connection, or he couldn’t keep his pants on. He was surprised when they all moved in so willingly- Steve especially. He gave Bruce a lab, and Natasha and Clint had floors directly above/below each other so they could do whatever assassin bonding activities it is that they do. Thor spent a lot of time on Asgard, but showed up quite a lot unannounced and ate all the PopTarts. After just three weeks, Tony had JARVIS buy a box of each flavor, much to Thor’s absolute glee. Pretty quickly after moving in, they all fell into comfortable routines. Tony and Bruce talked about science, Tony and Clint played video games, Tony and Natasha sparred. Steve took longer to warm up, though. He tended to spend most of his time on his floor, except for the once-a-week movie nights Tony had designated “mandatory team bonding.”

One morning, after one of Tony’s rare nights where he slept like a normal person, he wandered into the communal kitchen to find all of his teammates there. Steve was standing at the stove cooking what looked to be bacon and eggs, and Tony could smell his coffee already brewing. 

“Never would’ve pegged you for a chef, Rogers,” Tony commented, less snark and more genuine curiosity in his voice than he intended. 

“That’s because you have the sporadic sleep schedule of a lunatic. Steve makes breakfast every morning,” Natasha commented dryly, flashing a fond smile in Tony’s direction. 

“You’ve really been missing out, Stark. Cap makes a killer omelet,” Clint insisted before shoving a whole slice of bacon in his mouth. A small smile crossed Steve’s lips. 

“Thanks, Clint,” he smiled before turning to Tony and handing him a plate. “Good morning, Tony,” Steve said in a less charmed tone than before. 

“Morning, Captain,” he took the plate and nodded in Steve’s direction. “Where is our mighty thunder god this morning?” He questioned to no one in particular, sitting down with his food and a far-too-large cup of coffee. 

“Back home, I think. Also, good morning,” Bruce replied softly, looking up from his paper to smile at Tony.

“Good morning, Bruce. I have some things I’d like to show you in the workshop, if you have time,” Tony urged, making Bruce put his paper down altogether. 

“I have time right now,” he responded, already on his feet. Tony stood up and they walked away swiftly chattering about science things that no one else understood. Clint had slipped out as soon as he was done eating, so that just left Natasha and Steve. Steve picked up Tony’s untouched plate of food and sighed, covering it over with plastic wrap and putting it in the fridge. 

“Don’t take it personally, Steve,” Natasha spoke softly, a kindness in her voice that Steve imagined most people didn’t experience. 

“I’m not,” he was unconvincing. 

“Steve, he doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t know how to talk to you, and he thinks you’re cold towards him, which isn’t completely untrue.”

“I’m not trying to be cold towards him, Nat, I just…” he trailed off, not sure what to say. Luckily (or unluckily) for him, Natasha was extremely intuitive. 

“Steve Rogers, does someone have a crush?” She smirked, happiness in her voice. “Does someone have a crush on our very own billionaire genius?”

“No, Natasha, I don’t. That’s not what it-” he was blushing to the tips of his ears. 

“Steve, it’s okay. I’m just messing with you. I’m not gonna push, I’m just saying…you’ve seen how Tony operates the last few weeks we’ve been here. He goes a million miles a minute until he crashes, and he stays out only long enough to survive.”

“What are you telling me, Natasha?” Steve asked quietly. 

“I’m just saying, Steve,” she stood up, getting ready to leave, “if you want his attention, and I’m not saying you do, you’re gonna have to work for it. 

—

Steve ignored it for weeks. After his conversation with Natasha, he started to realize just how much he really did want Tony’s attention, and that realization made him nervous. He didn’t know why- he and Tony weren’t friends. Acquaintances, maybe. Housemates. But they had nothing in common. Steve started to run longer and harder, and tried his very best to think about anything but Tony. After about three weeks had passed, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He wasn’t sure what it was he was after, but he figured maybe just talking to Tony would do the trick. That being said, he couldn’t think of a valid reason to approach him- everything seemed forced. 

“Natasha?” he asked quietly one day, catching her getting on the elevator. He waited until the door closed to speak. 

“Yes?”

“Do you remember, um, the conversation we had a few weeks ago?” A small smile played on the corners of her mouth. 

“About Tony?”

“Uh, yeah. That one.” He could feel himself blushing but he made himself continue. “Let’s say you were right and I do want to be friends with Tony. How exactly should I go about that?”

“First of all, I never said anything about you being friends with Tony. It’s kind of obvious that’s not exactly what you have in mind," Steve blushed to the tips of his ears, and she continued. "But if you were looking to do that, I would say start small. Take him an apple when he’s in his workshop for a long time. Sit next to him at movie night.” Steve felt perplexed. 

“That all seems so…miniscule. Are you sure?”

“Yes, Steve,” she smiled, stepping out of the elevator. “Tony thinks that you don’t want to be his friend, so just do small stuff. Show him that you’re open to it. Good luck,” she nodded as the elevator door closed. Small stuff, he thought to himself. I can handle small stuff. 

The next evening, around 8 pm, Steve asked around but it seemed no one had seen Tony all day, which meant he was holed up in his workshop. 

“Hey, um, JARVIS?” Steve still felt weird talking to the AI, but he was getting more used to it the longer he was in the tower.  
“How may I assist you, Captain Rogers?”

“When was the last time Tony ate?” he questioned, already taking things to make a sandwich from the fridge. 

“Mr. Stark ate at approximately 6:39 a.m., Captain. I have reminded him every four hours to eat, and he has ignored me.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You’re welcome, Captain. Shall I tell sir you are coming?”

“No thanks JARVIS, I want to surprise him.”

“Very good, Captain.” JARVIS fell silent after that, and Steve took the plate with the sandwich, and bottle of water, and a cup of black coffee and headed towards Tony’s workshop. The door was open when he reached it, likely JARVIS’ doing. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Uh, Tony?”

“Captain?” Tony sounded surprised and confused but didn’t make a move to leave or even look up from whatever he was working on. 

“Yeah, it’s me, hi,” Steve made his way towards Tony. “I just haven’t seen you today, and I figured maybe you needed to eat.” Tony looked up when he heard this, and instantly grabbed for the cup of coffee, naturally. 

“Thanks, Cap,” he smiled, a perplexed look still on his face. 

“You’re welcome,” he started making his way towards the door. “And Tony?”

“Yeah, Cap?”

“Please just call me Steve,” he requested, making Tony smile softly. 

“Sure thing. Steve.” Steve left with a smile on his face that stayed there the rest of the night, and he didn’t let himself wonder why.


	2. Steve

A few days later was the weekly movie night. Steve made sure to arrive a little late, so he would get there after Tony. Sure enough, when he walked in, everyone else was already there and waiting, popcorn and drinks sitting on the table. 

“Steven, you have arrived!” Thor’s voice boomed, making everyone smile. “We may start this film about pirates now!” Steve looked confused, but plopped down on the couch right next to Tony. Tony looked at Steve with confusion, but quickly it washed away. 

“Pirates of the Caribbean. Clint’s choice,” Tony explained quietly, settling into the couch with an exhausted look on his face. Steve felt hyperaware of everything he did with Tony so close to him. He could hear Tony’s breathing slow as he drifted off, and he wanted nothing more than to touch him. To run his hand through Tony’s hair or touch his cheek, but he resisted. He kept stealing glances, however, and it didn’t go unnoticed. The credits of the movie began and Tony was still fast asleep. 

“Finally, we can leave and stop watching Steve ogle at Stark like a schoolgirl in love,” Clint spoke up, resulting in Natasha jabbing him in the side with her elbow. Steve went pink and stood up to leave the room. 

“Steve, just ignore him,” Bruce comforted. 

“He’s just being an ass, as usual,” Natasha added. Steve feigned a smile and rushed out of the room. 

“Sorry, Captain Emotional!” Clint bellowed after him, after which Steve only heard Clint’s laughter and Natasha and Bruce’s scolding. It was good to know that they cared, and he knew Clint was just joking. He was mad at himself for letting it affect him, but nevertheless he couldn’t sleep. After tossing and turning and dozing in and out for a few hours, he got up and ran until it was time to make breakfast. Natasha was the first one to the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry about Clint last night,” she apologized, although she had nothing to apologize for. “He can be a real asshole sometimes.”

“It’s no big deal, I was just a little embarrassed is all,” he didn’t look up from the pancake batter he was stirring. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Bruce thinks you and Tony would be great together,” she smiled, sipping her coffee. 

“Are you and Bruce…” he trailed off when he heard footsteps, and sure enough Bruce walked into the room. 

“What about me?” He questioned, picking up the tea kettle that Steve always put on for him and pouring the water in his mug. 

“I think we’ve been discovered,” Natasha smiled coyly at Bruce as he took his seat next to her. 

“Ah,” is all he said, turning his attention to his paper. Steve raised his eyebrows at Nat and she just shrugged. 

“We were just talking about Steve and Tony,” she informed him, turning her attention back to Steve. “You should’ve talked to him more last night.”

“I was just so nervous, Nat. I don’t know what happened. Two months ago, I couldn’t have cared less. When I’m in Captain America mode, I don’t think about it, I just lead the team. But when I’m just Steve and he’s Tony, it’s like he’s on this whole other level and I don’t know how to talk to him.”

“So don’t talk.”

“Nat, what are you…” he blushed once again. 

“Not sex, idiot,” she scolded, making Bruce chuckle. “Tony’s not used to having people around. Why do you think he wanted us to move in?”

“I’m not following,” Steve prodded, flipping a pancake. 

“Even geniuses get lonely, Steve,” Bruce interjected, not looking up from his paper. 

“So you’re saying Tony is lonely?”

“I’m saying Tony is used to people using him for his money or his body or whatever else. Just be present. Just spend time with him. A few innocent touches here or there couldn’t hurt, either,” she winked. “I have to go meet Clint for sparring.” Steve pondered what she said while Bruce finished his tea, and Thor wandered in and ate a mountain of pancakes. 

The following week when movie night approached, he kept in mind what Natasha had said. Again, he made sure to arrive after Tony, and again he took the seat next to him on the couch, but he sat a few inches closer this time. Tony didn’t seem to notice that there were only about six inches between their thighs, but if he did he didn’t seem to mind. About halfway through the movie, Steve put his arm behind Tony’s head while he was laughing and left it there. Tony showed no reaction. Natasha smiled at him from the other couch, however. When the movie had only about 30 minutes left, Steve felt Tony’s weight lean against him. Tony fell asleep, and his head fell to Steve’s chest. Steve’s heart started beating faster, and he looked around to see everyone but Thor looking at him. He turned his attention back to the movie and tried to ignore them as he put his arm around Tony and let his hand rest lightly on Tony’s side. No one said anything, but he could feel their eyes on him from time to time. When the movie ended, Thor stood up first. 

“Goodnight, friends!” His voice was loud enough to make Tony jolt awake, much to Steve’s dismay. He immediately sat upright, a sheepish look on his face. As everyone else left the room, he smiled at Steve. 

“Sorry about that, Ca- uh, Steve. Haven’t gotten much sleep lately,” he rubbed his eyes and stood up, making his way to the elevator. Steve noticed the dark, deep circles under Tony’s eyes and realized just how true that was, worry pooling in his stomach.

“Anytime,” Steve called out easily, and he meant it. 

—

After three months of living in the Tower, they were a pretty tight group. Steve continued trying to grow closer to Tony- he brought him food to the workshop a lot of days, he always sat next to him at movie nights, and he made sure to check up on him after missions. Tony seemed to become more relaxed in these situations, and the conversations because easier, but he never initiated anything. One night, when Steve was laying in bed trying to sleep, his door opened. He immediately recognized the silhouette.

“Tony?” Tony came closer to Steve’s bed but said nothing. “Tony?” Steve sat up fully, his heart racing. Tony flopped down on the bed next to Steve, face down. “Uhh, JARVIS?”

“It appears that sir is sleepwalking, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said without Steve having to ask. 

“Sleepwalking? Into my room?”

“It’s best not to wake sir in this state, or move him far. I suggest you let him remain where he is, Captain.”

“Okay, yeah,” he swallowed nervously. “Why did he come into my room?”

“It appears that Mr. Stark feels quite comfortable with you.” Steve took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. 

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Steve turned his attention to Tony, who had rolled onto his back. Despite what JARVIS said, Steve figured he should at least move Tony onto the pillows. He scooted his body up and moved his hands off quickly in the hopes that Tony would stay asleep, which he did. Steve covered him over with the blanket and laid down, trying to slow his breathing. Tony is in my bed, Tony is in my bed, Tony is in my bed. It was all he could think about. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, and finally began to drift off.


	3. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter, as promised! Let me know what you think!

Tony felt himself slowly waking up, but willed his eyes to stay shut just a few minutes longer. He felt more well-rested than he had in ages. He felt incredibly warm, then realized he seemed to be laying on something warm- quite unlike the cold metal of his workbench where he usually ended up sleeping (typically face-down in a pile of papers or amidst a scattered mess of tools). He opened his eyes and realized what he was laying on was another person- Steve. Steve was just laying there, his arm around Tony, looking at him. 

“Steve, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!” Tony demanded before looking around. “Or,” he was quieter now, and felt embarrassment blooming on his cheeks, “what the hell am I doing in yours?” 

“You were sleepwalking. You came in here and laid down, and JARVIS said I shouldn’t wake you, so I just covered you over with the blanket and let you sleep,” Steve looked embarrassed, too, trying to hide the feeling of rejection that Tony’s freakout made bubble up inside him. 

“And the cuddling?” Tony questioned, looking nervous to hear the answer. 

“That was all you,” Steve replied easily, making Tony sigh. 

“Yeah, I was afraid of that. I’m a clingy sleeper,” he stood up. “I’m so so sorry, Steve, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Yeah,” Steve looked down, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. “No problem, Tony.” Tony made his way out of the room before questioning it, and rushed to Bruce’s lab, feeling like he needed to talk to someone. 

“Bruce, can I talk to you?” He demanded, breathless, barging into the room without knocking. 

“Sure, Tony,” Bruce pushed his glasses up on his nose and gestured to a stool, but Tony paced back and forth rather than sitting. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s Steve.”

“Is he hurt?” Bruce’s voice turned to concern.

“No, he’s not hurt, he’s fine. He’s better than fine, actually. He’s magnificent. He’s the-”

“Tony?” Bruce questioned softly. There was something about his voice that made people unravel and want to tell him everything. “Do you have feelings for Steve?” Tony ran his hand through his hair, which made it stick up and made him look disheveled. Tony laughed slightly, a sort of cynical laugh, sounding tortured somehow. 

“Of course I do, Bruce! Who wouldn’t? He’s Captain Fucking America. He’s America’s Golden Boy and he’s living in my house and he’s everywhere all the time being nice in his stupid white t-shirts and he’s a fucking Adonis destroying punching bags in my gym, Bruce, of course I like him!” Tony got more worked up than he intended, and took a deep breath. “Sorry. Um, yeah, I do. How’d ya know?”

“It’s kind of obvious, Tony. To everyone except Steve, that is.” So what’s the issue?”

“I was sleepwalking last night apparently, and I woke up in his bed cuddling him, and this is hell, Bruce. Steve is never going to go for a guy like me. He’s the moral compass of the nation, and I’m Satan.” Bruce smiled and sat down.

“Tony, I think I can help.”

“How?”

“Let’s just say I heard from a very…reliable source, who happens to be close with Steve, that maybe you’re not the only one having these feelings.”

“So you’re telling me that Steve likes me, too?”

“Yes.”

“I call bullshit,” Tony looked annoyed. “I’m serious, Bruce, don’t mess with me.”

“Tony,” Bruce sighed and took off his glasses, “Steve does like you, but he doesn’t know how to talk to you. You make him nervous.”

“Not possible,” he insisted. “Why would I make him nervous?”

“Well, Tony, Steve is from a different time. Think about the reputation you have, can’t you see how that would be intimidating to him?” Tony hesitated. 

“I don’t know, Bruce.” Tony let his head drop and sighed, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“Think about it, Tony. He brings you food all the time, he always sits as close to you as he can, and from what it sounds like he willingly cuddled with you last night.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“Like I said, Tony. You make him nervous. Just show him that you like him, too, but don’t be too upfront. Friendly touches, and presence. That’s what he’s been doing, so reciprocate,” he was pretty much just repeating what he had heard Natasha tell Steve, but he figured that was good enough advice. He put his glasses back on and stood up, walking back over to what he had been working on. “Good luck, Tony."

“Thanks, Bruce,” he turned and began to walk out, but stopped when he got to the door. “Banner?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Your ‘reliable source’…it’s Nat, right? You guys are fucking?” his lips turned up into a smile. Bruce rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from Tony. 

“Goodbye, Tony.”


	4. Tony/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird POV shifts in this chapter...I'm just kind of rolling with it. Also, I was going to wait longer to post another chapter, but I couldn't resist!

When the next movie night rolled around, which was typically the only time that they were all together at once other than missions and occassionally breakfast, Tony was ready. He thought about what Bruce had said, and he was ready to show Steve that there was no reason to be nervous. Truly, Tony thought it was ridiculous that Steve, in all of his patriotic glory, would ever be nervous around Tony in the first place. Tony knew that Steve liked to get there after him, so he made sure he was early. He waited around and chatted with Thor and Clint, which was almost as mind-numbing as it sounded. 

“Anthony!” Thor spoke loudly, as always, when he entered the room. 

“Thor, please stop calling me that. Just call me Tony,” he groaned and sunk lower into the seat of the couch. Thor looked thoroughly perplexed. 

“But Clinton said that you preferred Anthony.” Tony turned his glare to Clint, who was snickering at him.  
“Barton, why are you like this?”

“It’s just so fun, Anthony, I can’t help it,” he said, his voice dripping with sugar-sweet fake innocence. 

“You’re such an ass, Clinton.” Tony sneered, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Within minutes, Natasha and Bruce came in together, naturally. 

“How’s our favorite happy couple?” Clint asked. 

“Wait! You two are together? This is magnificent, my friends, we must celebrate!” Thor beamed, clapping Bruce on the back. He smiled uncomfortably and Natasha just chuckled and ignored Thor, turning her attention to Tony. 

“I don’t think we’re the favorite couple,” she looked right at Tony. 

“Not a couple yet, Nat,” he pretended to be annoyed but he couldn’t help but smile at that. “Thanks for your secrecy, Banner.”

“Just trying to help you out, Tony,” Bruce shrugged, a small smile on his face. Steve entered just then, smiling and plopping down next to Tony. 

“What are we helping Tony with?” Steve asked and looked around at the group. 

Clint said “So many things” at the same time that Tony said “Nothing.” Tony played the movie before anyone else could comment. 

“Lord of the Rings?” Clint groaned. 

“You’re just mad because you don’t like it when Tony calls you Legolas,” Natasha poked at his side with her foot before putting both in his lap, leaning her back against Bruce. Steve noticed this, and made a mental note to ask her about it later. He noticed that there was merely two inches between his leg and Tony’s, so Tony must’ve scooted closer to him. He tried not to read too much into it, but it made his heart flutter anyways. After only about 20 minutes, he couldn’t stand it anymore- his proximity to Tony was making him so nervous, he didn’t know what to do with himself. The way he saw it, his options were to excuse himself, or to make a move, so naturally…

“I’m gonna get another drink,” he stood up suddenly. “Anyone else need anything?” There was a chorus of yeses, and on his way out he heard Natasha excuse herself. 

“Steve, what are you doing?” She demanded once they were in the kitchen. 

“Nat, I’m going crazy. He makes me so damn nervous.”

“Language!” she grinned at him, making him sigh and shake his head, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Steve, you can’t keep running away.”

“I need some soda!” he defended himself, grabbing a can out of the fridge. 

“What you need is some Tony,” she replied, making him blush to the tips of his ears. “Just make a move.”

“But everyone is there!”

“I’m not saying jump his bones, Steve, just do something,” she strode out of the room with three sodas, and he followed after with more. When he returned and went to take his seat, he made sure to sit close to Tony. So close, in fact, that their legs and arms were touching. After a moment, Tony leaned over. 

“Uh, Steve? Your gigantic bicep is kind of squishing my arm,” he spoke in a whisper, amusement clear in his tone. Steve decided to act before he overthought. 

“Oh, sorry about that,” he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tony’s shoulders, his hand gripping Tony’s other arm firmly. “Better?” The reaction was not the awkwardness or polite rejection that he prepared himself for. Tony scooted as close to Steve as possible, and let his previously squished arm fall, his hand resting on Steve’s leg. 

“So much,” Tony seemed to relax even more, and let his head fall gently to Steve’s chest. They watched the rest of the movie cuddled together, with Natasha and Bruce stealing glances at them, making encouraging faces, and Clint looking thoroughly nauseated, as he usually did at affection. When the movie was over, Tony said a quick goodnight to everyone and, with Bruce on his heels, hurried to his workshop, which is likely where he was until the movie. Steve went to bed with a smile on his face, and instantly drifted off. However, a few hours into his slumber, he woke up to see Tony’s silhouette in his doorway once again. 

“Tony?” he prodded, just to make sure he was asleep. No response, so he moved the blankets aside and covered Tony up when he flopped down on the bed. Tony immediately shifted his head onto Steve’s chest, slung his arm across Steve’s torso, and wrapped his legs around Steve like a koala bear. Steve planted a small kiss on the top of Tony’s head. “Goodnight, Tony. I’m glad you’re here.” He drifted off the happiest he thought he had ever felt. 

When he awoke very early the next morning, Tony was still asleep on him, so he gently shook him awake. 

“Tony?” His eyes fluttered open, and he lifted his head from Steve’s chest, but their legs were still tangled and he didn’t look scared as he had the last time. 

“Steve? Did I- I’m so sorry, I was in the workshop with B-”

“Tony, it’s okay, it’s really not a big deal.” Tony got out of the bed quickly, and made his way to the door, still muttering about how sorry he was. “Hey, Tony?” he turned around, and Steve thought he saw a glimmer of hope in Tony’s eyes. Steve rose from the bed while he awaited a response. 

“Yeah, C- Steve?”

“You can stay, if you want. I’m headed out for my run.”

“Stay?” Tony seemed slightly confused but took a few steps back to the bed. 

“Yeah, I just figured I’ve got a perfectly good bed right here, no sense in you going all the way upstairs when you’ve already been asleep here for hours.” Steve tried to sound as casual as possible about it all, but the idea of him coming back to shower and seeing Tony asleep in his bed made his heart flutter. 

“Sure, yeah,” Tony offered, heading back towards the bed and laying down. Thanks Steve.” Tony settled back into bed and was practically back asleep when Steve was heading out for his run. 

—

“So,” Natasha started at breakfast a few hours later, “Tony.”

“Yes?” he turned to her, coffee cup in hand. 

“I saw you sneaking out of Steve’s room early this morning.” Tony choked on his coffee at the same time that Steve turned bright red and scolded ‘Nat!’

“Sleepwalking,” Steve blurted out, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Tony rolled his eyes, and looked at Natasha. 

“I sleepwalk. Last night it just happened to be into Steve’s room. It’s a non-issue,” he shrugged, blowing it off easily. Steve still looked mortified, even though it was just the three of them. “Speaking of noticing things,” Tony began to add, “what’s the deal with you and Barton?”

“Excuse me?” 

“Doesn’t it bother Banner that Clint is up your ass all the time?” Tony prodded, leaning forward onto the counter. Steve definitely did not look at his magnificent ass, nope, not at all. Natasha shrugged in turn. 

“It’s a non-issue,” she quoted Tony. 

“What’s a non-issue?” Bruce asked as he walked into the room. 

“Me and Clint,” she replied easily, squeezing his arm when he sat down next to her. 

“Ah,” he was so unbothered by everything. Ironic. “Good morning Tony, good morning Steve.”

“Brucie,” Tony nodded to him. 

“Good morning, Bruce. Breakfast?” Steve offered him a plate, which he took. Breakfast carried on easily after that, Clint and Thor coming in and leaving as soon as they had eaten, as usual. Tony and Bruce filtered out as well, leaving Natasha and Steve alone. 

“How was your night last night?” She smirked at him as soon as everyone was gone. 

“So not cool, Nat,” he glared at her, but after a few seconds his face softened and he smiled. “It was…nice.”

“Nice? What happened?”

“Like Tony said, he sleepwalks,” Steve shrugged in an attempt at casualty. “He came into my room, dead asleep, and flopped down on my bed, so I just let him sleep.”

“That’s it? Did you cuddle?” Steve blushed and looked down. 

“He clings like an octopus in his sleep,” a smile spread across his face, but he still wouldn’t make eye contact. 

“Oh, Steve,” she sighed. 

“What?” 

“Just ask him out already,” she urged before leaving the room. 

Steve ignored this, waiting for the right time to get closer to Tony. However, a few days later, the choice was no longer Steve’s to make...


	5. Tony

Tony awoke to a noise, quickly taking in his surroundings. He was in Steve’s bed yet again, and the noise he heard was heavy breathing. The blankets were pulled completely off of him, and he sat up to see Steve, sweating and shivering, with a far-off look in his eyes. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and he was clenching the blanket so hard that his knuckles were white.   
“Steve? Steve are you okay?”

“Cold. So cold,” his teeth were chattering, yet his forehead was drenched in sweat. He had the blankets all wrapped around him, and it seemed that JARVIS had turned up the heat in the room. 

“J, heat it up some more,” he scooted closer to Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s upper body and pulling him close. Steve didn’t let the blankets go, but Tony held on. “Steve, it’s okay. Steve, I’m here. It’s me, Tony, I’m right here.” Steve’s breathing was still heavy and uneven, and the shivering continued, so Tony just held him. Tony was soon covered in sweat as well, due to the heat of the room added to the natural heat of Steve’s body. After a couple minutes of Steve repeating “cold” and Tony reassuring him, the shivering stopped and his breathing began to slow. Tony didn’t let go, and Steve leaned into his body rather than just being held. The shivering turned into sobs, and he cried into Tony’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry Tony, I-I’m so sorry” he managed to get out between sobs. 

“Steve, it’s okay,” Tony stroked Steve’s hair and held him tight. “Everything is okay, Steve. You’re right here with me. I’ve got you. It’s okay,” It took another little while for the crying to calm, and Steve took a few deep breaths, sat up, and wiped his face with his hands. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry,” he avoided making eye contact, and his voice sounded exhausted. 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Tony assured him, resting a hand on Steve’s arm. 

“I tried to calm myself down, I just…”

“Steve, why didn’t you wake me? I could’ve helped. Panic attacks aren’t exactly foreign to me.”

“I didn’t want to wake you or bother you.”

“I’m the one that’s been climbing into your bed, Cap,” Tony tried to sound casual, but was really looking for approval. He slept far better in Steve’s bed than he ever did anywhere else. Go figure. 

“I was embarrassed,” Steve admitted, looking at Tony with those puppy dog baby blues that made him melt. 

“Okay, Steve, I’m sorry. Let’s talk about it tomorrow,” he put a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he went to get out of bed, but Steve grabbed his arm before he could get up. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“You’ll come back, right? You’ll stay?” Tony felt a heat pooling in his stomach at that, and tried to resist the urge to grin, knowing it probably wasn’t the best time. Steve looked like he was embarrassed to ask but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Of course, Steve,” Tony shot a soft smile at him. “If you want me to, of course I’ll stay.” 

“Thanks,” Steve let go of his arm and watched Tony leave the room, trying to keep himself calm. 

“Uh, Cap?” Tony asked as he walked back into the room, “Do you mind if we, uh, turn the heat down a little bit?”

“Sure, I’m sorry,” Steve responded quickly, watching Tony climb back into his bed. This was the first time Tony had done it while awake, and it made Steve’s head spin a little. 

“No worries,” Tony smiled easily. “J, can you regulate the temp?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thanks,” Tony turned his attention back to Steve, “Are you okay to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Go back to sleep, Tony, I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Tony laid down but looked at him warily. 

“Yes, Tony. Thank you for everything,” Steve laid down, too, so Tony let his eyes close. Before he was fully drifted off, he felt Steve’s head fall onto his chest, and he breathed in the familiar scent while Steve pulled Tony closer to him. Before he could think better of it, Tony kissed the top of Steve’s head, which was undeniably drenched in sweat. 

“Goodnight, Steve,” he smiled and rested his cheek against Steve’s head. 

“Night, Tony,” Steve responded, seeming to be close to sleep. 

When Tony awoke the next morning, the weight of Steve on him was gone, and he opened his eyes to see that he was alone. He got up and brushed his teeth before going to the kitchen, where he knew everyone was. 

“Good morning, all,” he strode into the kitchen, and passed Steve, who was at the stove cooking, on his way to the coffee. He stopped next to him and put a hand on the middle of Steve’s back, and the contact made Steve shiver. “You okay?” He asked in a low voice, but apparently not low enough. Steve nodded and went back to cooking, but while Tony was pouring his cup of coffee, someone else spoke. 

“When did you two become so…familiar?” Clint prodded, a hint of innuendo in his voice.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Tony took a sip of his coffee, an ornery smile on his face. 

“I reeeally wouldn’t. Not if you’re fucking, anyway.” Tony glanced over at Steve long enough to see a blush spreading across his face, and stifled a smile. Clint continued, “But seriously, since when are you two friends?”

“We’ve been friends this whole time, Legolas.”

“I really don’t think that’s true,” he shook his head, “but okay.”

“Maybe you should just, uh…” Steve got quiet for a second, handing Clint a plate, “mind your business.” Steve smiled to indicate that he was kidding, putting everyone in the room at ease- he wasn’t exactly one to say things like that. 

“I like sassy Steve,” Tony grinned, sticking his tongue out at Clint. 

“You like every Steve,” Natasha smiled at him and Tony saw Steve’s blush grow larger, Steve purposely not meeting Tony’s glance. “I will admit, it’s nice to have someone other than Tony say snarky things,” she offered. “The snark loses its effect when it accompanies everything one says,” she looked pointedly at Tony. 

“Whatever, Romanoff, you know you love me,” he smiled sugar-sweet at her.

“I won’t deny that,” she smiled back, and it seemed genuine. “But I stand by what I said.”

“Alright, kids,” Tony began to exit the room. “I’ve got about a billion things to do, so I’ll be in my workshop. I’ll see you all tonight for movie night,” he smiled, shooting a look at Steve before exiting the room.

“Steve’s got a boyfriend, Steve’s got a boyfriend,” Natasha said quietly, when she knew Clint and Bruce weren’t listening. 

“Shut up, Nat,” he rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.


	6. Steve/Tony/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that I have a habit of switching POV a lot...sorry guys!

Steve was in the middle of a workout, and when he went up on a crunch, he saw Natasha standing over him. 

“Hey, Nat,” he continued working out, knowing she would talk no matter what he was doing. 

“What are you wearing to movie night?” Steve stopped when he sat up, confused. 

“What do you mean what am I wearing?”

“I mean exactly that- are you dressing up?”

“Natasha, why would I dress up to sit in the rec room and watch a movie?” Natasha let a smile spread across her lips, looking at Steve knowingly. 

“Well, I just figured since your boyfriend is going to be there,” she smiled at him, not completing her statement. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Nat,” he stood up, wiping the sweat from his face and head with a towel. 

“He might as well be. Seriously, what happened last night?” 

“Did you come down to ask me what I’m wearing so you could really ask me that?”

“Maybe,” she smiled. 

“You could’ve just asked that in the first place,” he responded easily, shaking his head at her amusedly. 

“I didn’t know if you would tell me. It seemed…private. I thought maybe I would have to wear you down first,” she crossed her arms. 

“Nat…” he took a deep breath, looking at the ground. “Sometimes I have…panic attacks,” her face automatically looked concerned, so he didn’t let himself pause. “It’s honestly not a big deal, it’s been happening since I woke up. I just deal with them and move on with my life, but last night Tony happened to be there when it happened.”

“From the sleepwalking?” 

“Yeah. I guess I accidentally woke him up and he- well, he helped me through it, and then we went back to sleep.”

“So what you’re telling me is, our scatterbrained billionaire genius was sensitive and supportive and helped you through a panic attack?”

“Yeah, why?” Steve was relieved that she didn’t make a big deal about the panic attacks. 

“Tony was fully awake and aware, and he went back to sleep in your bed, I’m assuming cuddling you?” Steve turned pink at that. 

“I suppose so.”

“Oh, Stevie,” she smiled wide and put a hand on his arm. “He is soooo your boyfriend, whether you guys admit it or not. And based on this morning, I’m assuming he wouldn’t mind to. So the real question is, what are you gonna do now?”

“I’m not gonna do anything, Nat. Tony and I are just friends.”

“Friends don’t cuddle," she rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t even act like there aren’t a lot of questionable moments in your friendship with Clint,” she rolled her eyes at that. “Tony wouldn’t ever go for someone like me. He was just being a friend.”  
“Steve, I get the hesitation…but this isn’t the 1940’s anymore. Nobody would think twice about you and Tony together, and I think you’re overestimating Tony’s attention span. He pays a hell of a lot more and closer attention to you than any of the rest of us.” Steve sighed. “I’m just saying, Steve, if you have real feelings for him, you should go for it.”

“Nat, I just,” he trailed off, realizing that what she said kind of made sense. “I have no idea how to even go about…any of that.”

“Movie night, Steve,” she smiled at him again, starting to leave the room. She turned around at the last second, “please, just keep the PDA to a minimum,” she winked, leaving the room. That left Steve, standing there sweaty from his workout, his heart racing and his head spinning. Did Tony really have feelings for him?

—

There was a knock on the door of the workshop, and Tony yelled ‘Come in!’ without bothering to check who it was- it was either Bruce with a question or Steve with food, both of which would be a welcome distraction. 

“Tony?” He tried not to smile when he heard the voice, but it made him feel warm inside. 

“What can I do for you, Steve?” he didn’t look up from his work. 

“Nothing, really, I just,” he lingered by the door, and Tony looked up to see that he was holding two white fast food cups with straws in his hands. “I just brought you a milkshake,” he smiled sheepishly, looking like he regretted it but didn’t want to leave. Tony loved it when Steve blushed. Encouraged it fully. 

“Good man,” Tony grinned at him. “What kind?” he held his hand out for the cup as Steve approached, sitting on a stool on the opposite side of Tony’s work table from where he was. 

“Strawberry,” Steve smiled softly, sucking at the straw of his own cup. 

“You know me well,” Tony took a drink of his own. He intended for the flattered tone in his voice to sound sarcastic, but he was afraid it sounded as real as it felt. Steve seemed to remember every little thing, and it always warmed his heart. 

“I’d like to think so,” Steve looked at the ground, smiling. Tony’s stomach was stormed with butterflies- Steve always made him feel like a love-struck teenager. 

“What’s on your agenda for the rest of the day, Capsicle?” Tony tried to distance himself slightly by using his old nickname for Steve- he wanted to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Steve shrugged, drawing Tony’s attention to the way his gray shirt hugged his chest. 

“Not much for a while, until I make dinner.”

“You’re making dinner?”

“Don’t be so surprised,” Steve chuckled. “I make breakfast every morning, Tones,” Steve reminded him in a teasing tone, looking nervous about the nickname- he had never called Tony that before. It made Tony’s heart race, but he tried to stay calm. 

“I didn’t know you were a multi-meal kinda guy, that’s all. I see you are very serious about this whole domesticity thing,” Tony teased back. 

“I just think it’s nice, you know? All of us here together. I know our lives aren’t really normal, but before…” Steve trailed off, and Tony was surprised by the serious turn the conversation took. 

“Before?”

“Before I became,” he gestured to his body, continuing to talk, “you know, this, I had a pretty normal life. I was just a scrawny kid who went to school and got in fights. My mom loved to cook but we didn’t have much money for food, so I guess when I cook it just feels like a piece of who I used to be, somehow.” He stared at his cup that was sitting on the table in front of him, and didn’t meet Tony’s eyes. 

They had never really had a serious conversation, other than when Steve had his panic attack the previous night. Tony wondered if that had sparked something in Steve that made him think about his past and open up, and he was thrilled that Steve wanted to open up to him. He reached across the table and put is hand on Steve’s, just for a minute, and gave Steve a warm smile. 

“Sorry,” Steve took a shaky breath and smiled slightly, “I don’t know where all of that came from.”

“No need to apologize,” Tony smiled back, “So, what’s on the menu?”

“I told Thor I would teach him how to make lasagna,” Steve shook his head slightly but the smile didn’t leave his face.

“I have so many questions. First of all, I haven’t seen our resident god all week, is he back?”

“He got in after breakfast. I was talking with him, and I said I was cooking and he wanted me to show him,” Steve shrugged, and Tony couldn’t help but think about how those big toned shoulders would feel in his hands. 

“Why?”

“Well, in his words,” Steve straightened up and cleared his throat, and then in his best impression of Thor, “I would like to impress Lady Jane with midgardian tomato cake.” Tony laughed at this, partially at the thought of Steve trying to be serious in the conversation with Thor, and partially because Steve was so damn cute when he was being goofy. 

“Nice impression,” Tony got out when he caught his breath from laughing. “Well,” he sucked the last of the milkshake out of the cup, tossing it into the trashcan, “thanks for the milkshake, Steve. I should probably get back to work. Good luck with Thor,” he laughed. “What’s the likelihood I’ll end up ordering in for movie night?”

“Depends on how much I let Thor do,” Steve chuckled back. “See you later, Tony.”


	7. Steve

“Mighty Captain!” Thor’s voice boomed as he walked into the kitchen. Steve was already wearing an apron and had all the ingredients and dishes laid out. 

“Hey, Thor. Can you please just call me Steve?” he requested, tossing Thor an apron. 

“Sure, Steven,” Thor responded, tying the apron around his neck. Steve figured that was as close as he was gonna get, so he didn’t push it anymore. 

“Okay, so first we have to cook the meat,” Steve stated, pointing Thor towards a skillet. 

Thirty minutes later, they had a completely layered lasagna ready to go in the oven, and Thor’s apron was covered in tomato sauce. 

“Thank you, Captain Steven! Now I may impress Lady Jane with a delicious meal, and in turn she-” Steve quickly put up his hand.

“Okay okay, that’s enough, thank you. I don’t need to hear about you and Lady Jane, big guy,” Steve shuddered and clapped Thor on the arm. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up for dinner and movie night?”

“Grand idea!” Thor boomed and left the room quickly but not at all quietly. 

Steve cleaned up and took off his apron once he put the lasagna in the oven, and headed up to his room to get dressed. He assumed it would just be like any other time, but once he reached his closet he got nervous, suddenly thinking about what Natasha had said earlier that day and wondering if he should dress up. He remembered what Tony had been wearing when he saw him- sweatpants that accentuated his fabulously round ass with a t-shirt- and decided against dressing up. He put on a pair of light grey sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt that he hoped would make Tony notice him. He made his way back to the kitchen about a half hour later and saw Natasha sitting there with a cup of tea. 

“Hey, Nat,” he greeted, moving to take the lasagna out of the oven. He put it on the top of the stove to cool and turned around to face her, leaning on the counter. 

“Steve,” she nodded. “That smells amazing,” she smiled. 

“Thanks,” he responded easily. She looked him up and down and looked please. 

“I see you’ve gone the ‘I have big muscles and a nice butt’ route with your outfit,” Steve blushed to his ears, like always. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sounded genuine, and looked flustered. 

“Tony will appreciate it,” she assured him. Bruce and Clint came in, followed by Thor, and they all got food and drinks and headed to the rec room to get the movie set up and wait on Tony. Steve got an extra plate of food and a water for Tony and followed them. He took his seat in the corner of the big couch, making sure he sat last so there would be a guaranteed seat for Tony next to him. 

Tony strode in a few minutes later, after they had all finished eating already, as usual. He took his seat next to Steve, leaving only two inches between their legs. 

“Friends,” he greeted them as he plopped down. He put his hand on Steve’s leg but took it off after only a few seconds, reaching forward and grabbing his plate. 

“Stark,” Clint responded easily. “You finally ready?” he held up the tv remote. 

“Go for it,” Tony urged, taking a bite of his lasagna. “Jesus, Rogers. If everything you cook tastes like this I may have to just marry you right now,” Tony complimented without even taking his eyes off the tv. Steve chuckled but felt his entire face turn bright red, and when he glanced over at Natasha she gave him a wide-eyed smile and a thumbs up. Tony finished his food quickly and settled back into the couch, resting his hand on Steve’s leg again. Tony scooted over after a few minutes, which disappointed Steve. 

After a little while, Steve started to get tired- likely because of the previous night’s interruption of sleep. He turned so that his back was against the arm of the couch, and stretched his legs out onto Tony’s lap. It made him nervous, but Tony just put his hand on Steve’s legs and kept watching the movie. Not even ten minutes later, Steve shifted again, subconsciously in his tired state. His head was laying on the arm of the couch and he scooted down and bent his legs, his butt right next to Tony. Tony rested his elbow on Steve’s hip, his arm on Steve’s leg, and his hand on Steve’s knee, leaning his torso against Steve’s ass. Steve breathed heavily and he could feel eyes on them, but he ignored them, and soon he drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

“Steve?” He felt Tony’s hand on his arm, and opened his eyes to see that they were in the same position, and Tony was smiling at him. 

“Hi,” he smiled softly, stretching his arm. “I’m sorry about that. Falling asleep, I mean. And the…position,” he meant sticking his ass next to Tony, but he didn’t want to say it. 

“Believe me, there’s no need to apologize,” Tony’s words made him blush. “You should probably get to bed, though. It’s late.” Everyone else had already left the room and went to bed. 

“Yeah, I should. Are you going to bed too?” Steve felt slightly disappointed, but tried not to let it show. 

“I’m headed to the workshop, actually. I have a few things to finish up.”

“Is that Tony code for ‘I’m gonna stay up and work all night and never go to bed’?” Steve teased, eliciting a small smirk from Tony. 

“You do know me well. I’ll go to bed eventually, I always do. Night Steve,” he smiled and walked away. Steve went to bed but felt slightly sad. Natasha had him convinced something would happen, but he tried not to think about it. After all, he hadn’t done anything, so what was he expecting?

After he tossed and turned all night, Steve got up and ran- hard- trying to clear his head. He went home and showered, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, assuming Tony would filter in like he always did. When he first heard footsteps, his heart started racing and he turned around fast to see Natasha. 

“Oh, hey Nat,” he poured her a cup of coffee and handed it across the counter. 

“Boy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special,” she smiled at him as she took a drink. 

“Sorry,” Steve shook his head and smiled, bringing his hand to the back of his neck and looking up at her. “I just-”

“You thought I was Tony? I know. What happened last night?”

“Nothing,” Steve sighed. “I went to bed and he went to his workshop and that was it. I mean, not that I expected anything to happen, I just…hoped.”

“Sometimes you have to make things happen, Steve.”

“I know, you’re right. I’m just waiting for the right moment.” Bruce came in after that and Steve had his tea kettle ready for him, and Clint and Thor came in and out after that. Like always, Steve and Natasha were the last ones in the kitchen. Natasha noticed that Steve had a full cup of coffee sitting on the counter as he cleaned up, and shook her head. 

“Steve?” he turned around to face her, and she smiled at him and eyed the mug. 

“Yeah?”

“He’s probably asleep, don’t overthink this.”

“Jarvis?” Steve questioned, looking up like he always did when he spoke to the AI.

“Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop, he has not slept in approximately 25 hours.” Steve looked back to Natasha and sighed. 

“I’ve gotta go, Steve. Sparring with Clint. Just take him the coffee.” She smiled and glided out of the room, and Steve decided she was right. He got in the elevator and headed to the workshop, coffee in hand. The door opened when Steve walked up to it, and Tony didn’t seem to notice. Steve noticed that the dark circles under Tony’s eyes were deeper than they were the night before, and Tony looked so focused that Steve almost didn’t want to interrupt him. 

“Tony?” He lifted his gaze to Steve, and a small smile spread across his face, but he looked frazzled. He immediately looked back to what he was working on. “I brought you coffee,” Steve smiled and walked the mug over to Tony, setting it on the work bench. Tony picked it up and took a large drink, smiling slightly at Steve.

“Thanks, I needed it. You can stay if you want,” Tony offered, turning his attention back to what he was working on. 

“Tony, you should really get some sleep.”

"I will, eventually."

"Tony, I really think th-"

“I’m fine, Steve,” Tony snapped unintentionally him, not looking up from his project. “I’ll go to sleep when I finish this. Thanks for the coffee.” The finality of Tony’s words made Steve think that maybe he wasn’t actually welcome to stay, so he left to go do some work, trying hard not to feel rejected, but failing.


	8. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is effectively the last chapter, but let me know if I should post a bonus chapter!

“Captain Rogers?” Jarvis’ voice called out that night, around 9 pm. 

“Uh, yes?”

“Miss Romanoff has requested your precense in Mr. Stark’s workshop.”

“In Tony’s workshop?” Steve looked up in confusion, which he still had a habit of doing on occasion when talking to the AI. 

“Yes, sir.” Steve was completely confused, but he headed to the workshop in a hurry. Natasha was standing outside the door when he stepped out of the elevator. 

“Is everything okay, Nat? Is Tony hurt?” Steve became panicked, not having considered how truly strange this was. 

“Tony’s fine, Steve, he’s just sort of…indisposed.”

“Indisposed?” Steve raised his eyebrow at that. He opened the door and Natasha followed him, chuckling slightly. He saw Tony, asleep on his work desk, and he shook his head as a smile spread across his face. 

“I can’t lift him, but I feel like maybe he should sleep in a real bed,” she smiled at him. “And I thought to myself, who better to take Tony to bed than Steve?” Steve rolled his eyes at her and felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Steve went over and managed to pick Tony up, one arm under his knees and one under his upper back, holding him close. He carried Tony to the elevator and said nothing when the door closed, knowing Jarvis would just take him to Tony’s floor. All he could think about was how warm Tony’s body felt against him, and how close they were. When the elevator doors opened, Steve saw that it was not Tony’s floor but his, and after he thought for a moment, he decided to go with it. 

He walked into his bedroom and carefully laid Tony down on his bed, covering him up with the blanket. He was heading towards the bathroom when Tony spoke. 

“Steve?” He turned around to see that Tony’s eyes were still closed and he hadn’t moved. Steve walked back over to where Tony was laying and ran a hand through Tony’s disheveled mess of thick black hair. 

“I’m here, Tony. I’m just going to the bathroom and I’ll be right back.” Steve hurried to the bathroom and back, removing his pants and sliding into bed in a t-shirt and boxers, as he always did. “I’m here,” he offered quietly, unsure if Tony was back to deep sleep or not. Tony shifted and laid his head on Steve’s chest, throwing an arm and a leg across Steve’s body. Steve just smiled and held him close, and kissed his head before uttering a soft “Goodnight, Tony,” and closing his eyes. 

The next morning when Steve’s internal clock woke him up around 5, as always, Tony’s weight was still heavy on him. It seemed that Tony had not moved at all in the night, an indication of how deeply he was sleeping. Steve didn’t want to wake him, so he slipped out from under him as quietly and smoothly as he could. He went on his run, and when he came back to shower he saw that Tony was still asleep. Steve showered, and when he got out he saw that Tony was beginning to stir, and he dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen so as not to wake him. Natasha was already sitting there, drinking coffee. 

“Good morning,” he offered, getting a pan out to make eggs. 

“I’m sure it is, based on that goony smile you have on. How was your night?” he blushed but didn’t bother trying to hide his smile. 

“It was good. I mean, not that anything happened, Tony has been dead asleep since you saw him, but it was just nice to have him there, you know?” Steve felt like he was gushing and avoided her gaze, focusing on his cooking. Natasha said nothing and they enjoyed companionable silence for a few minutes until Bruce and Clint came in. 

“Anybody know where Tony is?” Bruce questioned, not looking up from the paper he was holding. Steve started to pour him a cup of tea. 

“In Steve’s bed,” Natasha smirked at Steve, who glared at her. 

“So it finally happened, huh?” Clint boasted, sitting down next to Natasha and taking the plate Steve held out for him.

“It’s not like that, Clint, he just fell asleep in the workshop and I-”

“Steve, it’s obvious that you’re in love with him, would you just go for it?” Natasha chided, sighing at him. 

“I’m just waiting for the right time,” Steve responded, leaning with his forearms on the counter, dropping his head.   
“Right time for what?” Steve’s head shot up at the voice to see Tony sauntering into the room, looking tired but more rested than usual, presumably looking for his morning caffeine boost. Seeing Tony, everyone else started to leave the room. Steve wanted to stop them, to tell them they were making it too obvious, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to be alone with Tony. 

“Nothing,” Steve smiled at him. “Coffee?” Steve poured the black coffee into a huge mug and handed it to Tony, who smiled at him and took it. Steve’s heart started to race at the contact of their fingers. 

“Always,” he gulped the coffee down at an unhealthy rate, something that Steve found endearing- also concerning for Tony’s health, but that was a fight he knew no one could win. “So, what exactly happened last night?”

“Right,” Steve chuckled, remembering that Tony hadn’t been conscious for any of it. “Nat called me, you fell asleep in your workshop. She figured maybe you should sleep in a real bed.”

“Right,” Tony nodded, “so yours, huh?” 

“Well, that’s where Jarvis took the elevator, and I figured that it wouldn’t be the first time,” he looked down and felt himself blush  
.   
“Makes sense. So, Steve?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“All of that ‘right time’ stuff from before…that was about me, right?” Steve felt his heart beating a million miles a minute, and his stomach dropped- This is the moment when I lose him, he thought, whatever he and I have is about to be gone. He questioned whether he should try to argue, but he knew Tony wouldn’t believe him if he lied. 

“Yes," Steve avoided eye contact. 

“About me and you?” Tony prodded, wanting to be sure. 

“Yes," he released a deep sigh, his heart sinking to his stomach. 

“Thank god,” Tony grinned at him, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Steve’s head shot up to meet Tony’s gaze. 

“What?”

“I’ve been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, you know,” Tony smirked, leaning against the counter right across from Steve. 

“You what?”

“I was gonna make the first move, honest, but Bruce told me not to be too forward, so I waited. I didn’t believe him when he said you had feelings for me, but when I woke up in your bed this morning and asked Jarvis what happened, I figured maybe he was right.” Steve looked at Tony with a mix of adoration and disbelief. 

Before Steve could ask any questions, Tony crashed into him with all the yearning he had been feeling coming through like electricity. Steve had been waiting for this moment for months, and it was just as perfect as he’d imagined. Their lips moved together like they had done it a thousand times before, which Steve hoped would be true in the very near future. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and they pulled away from each other to see Natasha and Clint. 

“Finally,” Natasha smiled, giving a small nod to Steve.

“I agree, but please don’t have sex in the kitchen,” Clint shuddered slightly at the thought. Tony laughed and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to worry about that today, Birdbrain,” he then turned his attention to Steve. “I have to head to the workshop now, unfortunately, but I’ll see you later?”

“Absolutely,” Steve smiled at him. 

“Man,” Tony commented to all of them as he exited the room, “I haven’t felt this well-rested in a long time.”

“Maybe you should sleep in a real bed more often,” Natasha snarked, smiling at him. He glanced at Steve and back at her. 

“Oh, I’m sure I will occupy a real bed much more from now on. Not so sure about the sleep part, though,” he winked at Steve and left the room, and Steve watched him walk out in disbelief. 

"Well he's definitely your boyfriend now," Natasha smiled slightly at him, Clint already out of the room. Steve was still having trouble finding words, so he just smiled.


	9. Bonus Chapter (Steve)

Steve managed to occupy his mind for a few hours with working out and cleaning, but when late afternoon hit he could find nothing to do that distracted him from his thoughts of Tony. Finally he decided to give in and headed towards the workshop, despite the fact that his better judgement told him he should let Tony work. The door opened when he approached it and he saw Tony staring intently at whatever he was working on. 

“Tones?” Tony’s eyes shot up and he smiled. 

“Hey, Steve. What can I do for you?” 

“Nothing, really,” Steve felt a little stupid but tried to reassure himself that Tony wasn’t upset. “I just wanted to see you. I can leave if you’re too busy…” Steve looked unsure, waiting for a sense of reassurance. 

“I always have time for you, Stevie,” Tony smiled, gesturing Steve to the big worn out couch. “I’m just working on the plans for Barton’s explosive arrows and next up is an upgraded shield for you,” he continued working while he talked. 

“Thanks, Tones. I don’t feel like people thank you enough for how much you do for us, least of all Barton, but we really appreciate it.” 

“Thanks, Cap,” Tony smiled at him and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Steve watching him work. 

“Well,” Steve stood up, “I guess I’ll get out of your hair so you can keep working.”

“Sure, could you just come look at this for a minute?” Steve walked over to see what Tony was so intently studying, and when he bent down slightly to look, Tony pulled him into a deep kiss. Steve was almost instantly dizzy with love, and he pulled away to take a breath. “Gotcha,” Tony smirked at him. Steve kissed him again and they became more passionate, and Steve slid his hands under Tony’s ass and lifted him up off the stool he was sitting on to sit him on the workbench so that they were even heights. 

“Gotcha back,” Steve smiled against Tony’s lips, thinking about how he was experiencing everything he had been waiting for, and how it was perfect. Tony kept his legs wrapped around Steve and his hands wandered under Steve’s shirt to feel his chest. 

“Hey Steve, are you gonna- oh.” Natasha stopped in her tracks when she saw the two men, and Steve quickly pulled away from kissing Tony’s neck, unhooking Tony’s arms and legs from around him (because Tony didn’t care to, but Steve wasn’t really one for PDA). “Sorry guys, I just…Steve are you gonna come spar? Thor and Clint are waiting.”

“Yeah,” Steve was blushing up to his ears, “I’m sorry, Nat. I must’ve lost track of time.”

“I can’t imagine why,” she smirked, looking between him and Tony. “I’ll meet you up there,” she left the room with that. 

“Well that was a bit of a bummer,” Tony sighed, a small smile on his face. “Things were starting to get so good.”

“Starting?” raised an eyebrow at him, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

“Okay, fine, continuing…Just like we’re going to continue this later,” Tony smiled, turning his chair back around to continue working. Steve went up to spar with a goofy grin on his face, which he hoped would stay for a long time. 

—

“Hey, Steve, I heard Nat caught you and Tony doing it in the workshop today,” Clint giggled as Steve plopped down on the couch for movie night with a bowl of popcorn. 

“We weren’t doing it,” Steve rolled his eyes and blushed once again. 

“You were doing something,” Natasha sassed, flashing Steve a smile. 

“Guys, what Tony and I do is private, can we please not talk about it?” Steve pleaded. Tony was walking in at that exact moment.

“Private? But then how can I brag to everyone that I am dating the man with the greatest ass in America?”

“Tony,” Steve scolded, trying to be firm but mostly it just sounded like he was melting for Tony like he did every time they spoke. 

“C’mon, Stevie, I’m just messing with you,” Tony planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek when he sat down next to him, immediately curling up into Steve’s lap. 

“PDA better not become an issue, you two,” Clint scolded, a slightly disgusted look on his face. 

“It most definitely will not,” Steve assured him, “Right Tony?”

“I will make no promises, have you seen this man?” Tony exclaimed, gesturing towards Steve. 

“Let’s just start the movie, yeah?” Bruce chimed in, trying to alleviate any tension. Funny how things work. 

The movie started and Tony quickly fell asleep, his body melting into Steve’s. Once the movie ended everyone got up and when their separate ways, and Steve shook Tony awake. 

“Tones? Tony, let's go to bed,” Tony smiled at him when he opened his eyes. 

“Bed?”

“Yeah, you know, where people sleep?” Steve remarked sarcastically as Tony stood up. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and began to pull him towards the elevator. Tony smirked at Steve and had an ornery look in his eye. “What?”

“Oh, I’ll go to bed, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to sleep,” Tony pulled Steve into a kiss and Steve quickly lifted Tony up, Tony’s legs winding around Steve’s waist. Steve grinned when Tony pulled away to take a breath.

“I think I can deal with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for more, and if anyone has any topic requests comment them below :-)   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing or posting a fic. It may be horrible, but it makes me happy so I guess that's what matters, right? Let me know what you think!


End file.
